bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigid Tenenbaum
Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum is a genetic scientist who helped originally develop ADAM. She is also the "mother" of the Little Sisters. She created them and cares a great deal about their safety. You are able to win her allegiance by saving the Little Sisters instead of harvesting them for ADAM. It is implied that she is either Jewish or (more likely) is of Jewish ancestry due to her surname and the conditions she was held under. BioShock Tenenbaum managed to survive being held prisoner in WW2 where she discovered she had a love for science. The Germans picked up on this and she was a doctor for them at the age of 16. Tenenbaum would notice that what some of the doctors were doing was wrong and correct them. She was a scientific genius at a very young age. Tenenbaum was the first to discover ADAM. Tenenbaum discovered a slug that changes the body and the mind giving the user many powers. At first she was snubbed by the scientists of Rapture but with the help of Frank Fontaine she was able to get her invention off the ground and quickly became one of the most well known women in Rapture. With Fontaine's help she was able to create the Little Sisters, but once she realised what she was doing she became disgusted with herself. Realising that she was simply creating monsters, Tenenbaum began to hate herself for what she had done. By the time Jack arrives in Rapture she has seen the error of her ways and begs Jack to help the Little Sisters. If Jack does what she asks he only retrieves 80 ADAM per rescue, but after every three rescues she rewards him with 200 ADAM and various other items including rare Plasmids. If Jack chooses to harvest the Little Sisters, he retrieves 160 ADAM, and she does nothing but express her anger towards him. Jack's choice is left to the player. Towards the conclusion of the game, Tenenbaum helps Jack by removing Fontaine's mental conditioning and showing him what he really is, becoming his one and only true ally. She frees him and lets him live a real life. Her final fate is revealed in the sequel - preliminary coverage from Game Informer says that regardless of Jack's actions, she left Rapture with her own group of Little Sisters. It is not known if she interacted with Jack after this, especially regarding the good ending where he rescues the remaining Little Sisters and raises them on the surface. BioShock 2 Tenenbaum appears to be, or has recently been in Rapture at the time of Bioshock 2: Sea of Dreams. In April's issue of Game Informer, she is quoted saying "She is taking girls and turning them into creatures... like her. All of this...it is my fault" With "she" being the Big Sister, one of the remaining Little Sisters she brought to the surface with her. She is shown communicating via radio with the protagonist, the first Big Daddy ever made in a picture shown in the magazine. It is unknown what role, other than providing information about the Big Sister, she will have in the sequel. her presence in bioshock 2 was fully revealed in the video on game trailers whare the big sister is seen running around and she says to the player via radio:is that her??follow her!!!the video of this is found in this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jrOitSzJoc splicer skin.]] Video Tenenbaum's Safehouse PmX2oo4NDPg&fmt=18 Audio Diaries *Medical Pavilion **Love for Science **Useless Experiments *Neptune's Bounty **Finding the Sea Slug **Adam Discovery **Fontaine's Smugglers *Arcadia **Mass Producing Adam **Maternal Instinct *Farmer's Market **Hatred **Functional Children **Adam Explained *Point Prometheus **Why Just Girls? Category:Characters